legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Lupo
Characters article}} Lupo the Butcher or simply Lupo is a minor character that was planned to appear in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Apparently a joking reference to the animated short of the same name, the character was apparently cut without dialogue being recorded. Profile Lupo the Butcher is a character mentioned in NPC dialogue scripts for Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, where he is listed among the "minor players" in the list of characters. No lines are expressly attributed to the character, but at least one line by characters listed as "butcher" is believed to represent the lines intended for Lupo, which contain an exaggerated foul-mouthed rant culminating in a shrieked threat. The lines were notably among those listed in the scripts that were not included in recorded dialogue and may possibly have been cut before the scripts were recorded. Blood Omen Scripts at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Early Character Names at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Anacrothe, Anarcrothe or Anacroth? at the Eidos Forums (by Ardeth Silvereni) (preserved at the Square Enix Forums) It is unclear where in the story the Lupo encounter was initially intended to take place, however the presence of a "LUPO" entry in the Developers' level select under the "OL2" entry which deals with the [[Nupraptor (chapter)|chapter Nupraptor]] suggests that the encounter may have taken place in Steinchencröe, Nachtholm, Vasserbünde or Nupraptor's Retreat – with the "Chopping block" butchers in Vasserbunde a potential candidate. The "LUPO" door itself cannot be accessed, suggesting that the accompanying areas were removed. Blood Omen Developers Level Select Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). The Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain alpha was ultimately found to contain a "LUPO" door in the Developers' level select that did function. Use of the door transported Kain to the jaw of Nupraptor's Retreat where a number of butcher class enemies would attack. No dialogue accompanies the encounter and attempts to trigger some through disguise or similar simply play a placeholder piece of dialogue. Lupo the Butcher at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Alpha and Beta Versions (BO1) at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Development Lupo is undoubtedly a reference to the 1987 Canadian animated short comedy 'Lupo the Butcher' by Danny Antonucci, who went on to create Ed, Edd n Eddy. The short featured an Italian American butcher cursing angrily as he sliced meat – in the same style as the NPC dialogue – eventually resulting in him slicing off this thumb before collapsing into pieces. Lupo the Butcher (1987) at Youtube (by Danny Antonucci). Lupo the Butcher at Wikipedia. Danny Antonucci at Wikipedia. Notes *All of the lines attributed to the "butcher" character(s) in the NPC dialogue script are unrecorded and not used in the game. While two seem quite ordinary every-day quotes, the line apparently for Lupo stands out as using dialogue from the animated short. Another line for the butcher which also contains unusual dialogue reads: "I ate them, I did! They said I was mad... I showed them who was mad..." - if intended for Lupo, this may suggest he had been practicing cannibalism and selling human meats in his shop. *The Lupo entry in the developers level select is placed at the start of the "OL2" entry suggesting it takes place at the start of the Nupraptor chapter in one of the towns encountered by Kain shortly after he visits the pillars for the first time – potentially Steinchencröe, Nachtholm or Vasserbünde. "LUPO" is also one of the few entries which relate to a deleted areas, with another being the inaccessible "VOR" entry potentially relating to Vorador's Chess match. The Chess Match at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Miscellaneous Questions & Answers at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) *Lupo and the Catatonic Servant Girl are the only minor characters listed in the character list at the start of the Blood Omen NPC recording script. *Although he is not seen, it is perhaps probable that Lupo would have used the same model as the other Butchers in the game. See also Lupo the Butcher (1987) at Youtube References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Characters/Blood Omen cut characters Category:Characters/Blood Omen Category:Cut content Category:Cut content/Characters